1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a novel unsaturated cyclic ketal and its use as an odor agent and more specifically to a novel dioxepin compound and its use as an odorant for perfume.
2. The Prior Art
It is known to the art to condense ketones with polyhydric alcohols to prepare the corresponding cyclic ketals. However, it has not been known heretofore that the condensation of the unsaturated polyhydric alcohol, 2-butene-1,4-diol with the ketone, 5-methyl-2-hexanone would result in an unsaturated cyclic ketal which would have properties rendering the compound especially useful as a perfume odor agent. As will hereinafter be disclosed, saturated cyclic ketal compounds closely related structurally to the unsaturated ketal compound of the present invention do not exhibit the odor properties exhibited by the unsaturated cyclic ketal of the present invention, 4,7-dihydro-2-isopentyl-2-methyl-1,3-dioxepin.